The pending application identified above discloses a closure having a tamper indicating band which is frangibly attached to the closure as formed, and which is torn open when the closure is first removed so as to give a visible indication of opening. A band retainer in the form of an inwardly projecting conical hoop around the lower edge of the band engages under a locking bead around the container, thereby preventing the band from being removed with the closure. When the closure is turned to remove it from the container, as by unscrewing it, the inner edge of the hoop translates upwardly with the rotation of the closure and engages under the locking bead around the container. This engagement arrests further upward movement of the hoop and the tamper evidencing band to which it is joined. The band, which is frangibly connected to the rest of the closure along a peripheral line of weakness, splits away, thereby providing visible evidence that the closure has been at least partially opened. In the closure of that application the hoop is hinged to the lower edge of the band by arcuate hinges which are interrupted by ports or "windows" along the hinge line. The windows extend partway toward but not to the distal edge of the hoop. The hoop is molded in a "down" position in which it projects downwardly and inwardly from the skirt, but before application to the container it is turned inside out from the "as molded" position, to an upwardly extending "use" position. As this is done, the distal edge of the hoop is deformed, and the deformation "sets" and remains in the use position. The distal edge of the hoop is deformed, by bending radially outward, above the windows. The deformation relieves hoop strength sufficiently to make the inversion possible but the hoop thereafter still retains good container gripping strength in the use position. As a result of the set of the deformation, the hoop in its use position assumes an advantageous polygonal peripheral shape, rather than a circular shape, and better grips the container but without excessive rigidity of the hoop. The polygonal shape of the hoop enables it to accommodate the usual manufacturing variations and tolerances in glass container finishes.
While separation of the tamper evidencing band and hoop of that closure from the rest of the closure provides visible evidence of opening, such evidence may not be immediately apparent to all users, and it is desirable to provide a still more visible indication of the partial opening of the closure. Conceivably, someone might not notice a separated band because it might be separated from the rest of the closure by only a narrow annular space. Moreover, in the construction shown in that application, the separation of the tamper evidencing band from the rest of the closure can hinder recycling: a plastic band on a glass container makes recycling of the container more difficult. On the other hand, if the band is separated and does not remain on the container, then it may become litter.
For these reasons it has been desirable to provide a closure having a tamper evidencing band which will provide more visible evidence of opening than just an axial separation from the rest of the closure. It has also been desirable to provide a closure which will remain attached to the closure after opening, so that it is not left on the container and thus minimizes the possibility of littering, but which does not thereafter interfere with the resealing of the closure.